


It's Not A Crush

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt = "Isaac's been put on Jackson duty following his transformation in the season 2 finale. Derek wants someone keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't go scaly and homicidal again. This means Isaac starts hanging around Jackson at school like a bad smell, something Danny takes note of. Cue Danny attempting to stage a gay intervention with Isaac - because he likes the boy, and he doesn't like seeing him obviously pining for something that's never going to happen (basically he things Isaac has a crush on Jackson)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Crush

Danny isn’t genius levels of smart like Lydia or even Stiles, but he’s not stupid either. There’s a reason he and Jackson are best friends and it isn’t because of lacrosse; it’s because Danny can keep up with him when everyone else falls behind. This being said, he doesn’t know why Jackson thinks he can lie to Danny and tell him he’s fine when Danny knows he’s not. They’ve been best friends since the second grade, as long as Stiles and Scott; Danny knows Jackson was dead on the lacrosse field and Jackson cannot seriously believe Danny’s buying his flimsy lies about how great the Beacon Hills medical center is.  
That isn’t the first inconsistency in their relationship recently though. The second one is the sudden appearance of Isaac Lahey everywhere. Danny likes Isaac; Isaac is funny when he’s not being a prick, he doesn’t take anyone’s shit, and he’s not bad on the eyes. Danny doesn’t like Isaac when Isaac is hanging all over Jackson and making big puppy eyes when Jackson shrugs him off. He especially doesn’t like Isaac when he shows up at Jackson’s house and Jackson ushers him out before he can even put all his stuff back in his bag, muttering something about needing to study and ignoring Danny’s protests that they can all study together, it won’t bother him at all.  
“Do you love Jackson or something?” Claire asks, watching him cook dinner instead of doing her homework.  
“No, I don’t love Jackson. Well, I do, but not how you think I love him.” Danny sighs and maybe stabs at the cooking hamburger a little more viciously than he needs to; 13 year olds don’t get it.  
“Then why are you so worried about Isaac? If Jackson doesn’t like him, he’ll tell him to go away. He tells me to go away.”  
His sister has a point, but Jackson isn’t bothered by Isaac’s attention and that’s what bothers Danny; Jackson may be screwed up, but he doesn’t absorb attention by peers like everyone else does. He actually hates it a little bit.  
“Why don’t you just tell Isaac to leave Jackson alone? God, boys are stupid.”  
*  
Danny manages to corner Isaac after lunch one day, backing him into the space between the Pepsi machine and the wall. Isaac tenses and his eyes seem to flash amber for a second, but when Danny focuses, they’re bright blue and he chalks it up to the lighting. Isaac is watching over Danny’s shoulder, still tense, and he knows Isaac is watching Jackson leave the cafeteria. He waits until he hears the bell ring signaling class’ beginning then he actually looks at Isaac. He’s still tense, but he’s nervous; his fingers are twisting the hem of the leather jacket he’s taken to wearing. He probably thinks Danny’s going to punch him, if he really thinks about it and takes a few steps back to give Isaac room.  
“I know you can’t control who you crush on, but nothing is going to come out of mooning over Jackson.”  
Isaac seems to be confused for a moment before he schools his face into the picture of sad innocence. Danny isn’t falling for it; he can see a mask when someone’s wearing one (Jackson is his best friend after all), but he’ll go along with the act to make the guy feel better.  
“How do you know? Did you have a crush on Jackson once?”  
Danny sighs and contemplates hitting his head on the Pepsi machine. Everyone always asks him that, as if being gay and having a guy best friend is synonymous for having a crush on that best friend.  
“Jackson isn’t my type.”  
The fake innocence falls from Isaac’s face and he reaches out, wrapping fingers around Danny’s wrist and pulling him forward until their chests are pressed together. Danny’s eye level with Isaac, not towering over him like he’s used to doing, and Isaac smirks.  
“Then what is your type, Danny?”  
Isaac’s leaning so close their lips brush together when he talks and Danny swallows; this was not part of his plan. Isaac laughs and slips past Danny, letting his hand trail over Danny’s hip.  
“You should pick me up at 7; I’ll text you the address.”  
Isaac walks out of the cafeteria and Danny is more confused than he was before talking to Isaac.  
*  
Danny’s a half hour late to pick Isaac up at Scott’s house (he’d debated on asking why Scott’s house, but decided against it) because Claire had taken the reins on his clothes. Isaac had just laughed at the explanation and slid into the car, v-neck clinging all the way down his chest and stomach. Danny takes him to the drive-in which is stupid and cliché, but in his defense, he’d had two and a half hours to come up with a suitable date that he was still confused about actually happening. Isaac likes it though, judging by the way Danny comes home with a nice size hickey above his collarbone.  
He isn’t expecting he and Isaac to become a thing; Isaac seemed content to make out and dry hump in Danny’s car and Danny wasn’t going to push. Isaac was still crushing on Jackson and Danny will sit back and be there for when Isaac realizes nothing will come from it. This is why he’s surprised when he wakes up to knocking on his bedroom door and Isaac pushing his way into his room before he’s rolled out of bed or put clothes on.  
“Hey?” He blinks up at Isaac who’s grinning down at him, coffee cup held in one hand and phone in the other.  
“Hey. I don’t have a crush on Jackson, the date last night was awesome, and Jackson’s going to explain the rest. Get up and get dressed.” He sets the coffee on the table and stares at Danny. “Trust me, you’ll need the coffee.”  
Danny rolls out of bed and tugs his jeans on, finishing getting dressed while Isaac leans against the wall and texts, occasionally shooting smirks in his direction.  
“You know, the whole badass act isn’t working anymore.” Danny mutters in Isaac’s direction when they leave the house and he unlocks his car.  
Isaac shrugs and takes the keys from him, sliding into the driver’s seat easily and Danny climbs into the passenger side, sighing.  
“This better be worth waking up at 9 on a Saturday.”  
*  
Danny normally doesn’t resort to violence, but when Jackson tells him everything, he punches him as hard as he can. He hurts himself, but Jackson’s mouth is bloody for a couple minutes while his body knits itself back together. Everyone is standing around the abandoned warehouse (seriously? Could they choose a more cliché place to make their werewolf lair?) staring at Danny and Jackson.  
“Sorry?”  
Danny deflates at his apology and pulls Jackson into a hug, even though Jackson is muttering about how stupid and ridiculous the hug is.  
“I can’t believe you hid it from me for two years.”  
“Well… shut up.”  
“Awesome comeback there, Jackson. Brilliant.”


End file.
